


100 Kinks - Mirafreed - In the shower

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [49]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Grinding, Kink Meme, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 49 for the 100 Kinks ChallengePairing: MirafreedKink: In the shower
Relationships: Freed Justine/Mirajane Strauss
Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295813
Kudos: 5





	100 Kinks - Mirafreed - In the shower

**Author's Note:**

> Mirafreed - In the shower  
> requested by anonymous on tumblr  
> always open for ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

The soft touch of his fingertips trailing up and down her sides almost had Mirajane chuckle. She only just managed to keep the sound from slipping out, softly biting her lips that had formed a smile long before. They had finished washing each other’s hair, they had taken their time. But instead of following through with their plan of ‘taking a quick shower and then cuddling up in bed together’ they had somehow ended up getting stuck beneath the comfort of the warm drops of water pattering down on their nude forms. Freed loved to feel her skin beneath his fingers, his calloused palms. If skin could be beautiful then hers sure was. 

“Freed…” This time the soft chuckle escaped against her will and the rune magician smirked slightly at the sound he loved hearing so much. 

“Yes, my love?” 

“It tickles…”, Mira admitted with a pout. 

“So?” 

“Stop it!” 

“What if I refuse?“ 

The female huffed, though with a playful intention more than anything else. The soft smirk stayed on Freed’s features, albeit he actually did cease to run his fingertips across her sides in but a feather-light touch. Instead he led his hands to her front as he tugged her into a loose embrace, swaying back and forth with her in his arms lightly. 

Utterly indulding in this simple closeness the barmaid allowed herself to close her eyes and felt how her boyfriend’s lips found the curve of her neck not long after. She hummed, the tender kisses educing the sound, and then she tilted her head in order to give him easier access to her neck. She wasn’t prepared for the sudden love bite, although it was gentle, and the following suction. Her lips parted and a soft moan spluttered out, a noise that shot a spark straight down to Freed’s groin. That was the moment he should have noticed his 'mistake’ but instead of stopping he felt the desire to draw more of these lovely sounds. The man kept covering her neck and shoulder in kisses and gentle love bites and feeling Mira writhe softly against him was the only reward he needed. 

Moments passed and it was too late to interrupt what had been started; he realized this when his girlfriend suddenly caught her hand and rocked her hips back against him. Of course she would take note of it… 

"Freed…”~ Her voice had become sultry and the rune mage swallowed, feeling how her ass rubbed against his thick arousal. When she looked back over her shoulder he could spot lust in her eyes and it almost stole away all control from him. This look… The wonderful heat in her ocean blue eyes… _Oh god_ … But that wasn’t enough. Before he realized what Mira was planning he felt his fingers come into contact with damp heat that was not the water of the shower. A groan fell from his lips, his free hand settling on her left hip whilst the other hand left her grip and he began to rub his fingers between her slit slowly, considerately… 

Freed leaned down to bury his face against her neck and when he noticed her hips swaying softly in eagerness he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. One of his fingers slipped inside of her heat and he felt her tense softly with a low moan. Cautiously he tested her resistance, kissing her skin for distraction, and soon he was pushing his single finger in and out of her in steady motions. 

Pressed together close he rubbed himself against her occasionally and the moment Mirajane turned her head with another moan he caught his lips with hers for an open-mouthed kiss, groaning into it as he inserted a second finger and spread them slightly. He himself was so damn aroused but her pleasure was priority now… And _oh Lord_ did he enjoy pleasuring her.


End file.
